xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
God Mode
The ability to ' transform into a form with god-like abilities, powers, skills, and traits.' Variation of Mode Switching. Opposite to Devil Mode. Also Called * Almighty Mode * Divine Mode * Supreme Mode * Transcendent Mode * Ultimate Mode Capabilities The user is able to enter a state which allows limitless, godlike abilities, skills and traits making them nearly unstoppable with capabilities and powers that transcend all of the users basic limits whether physical, spiritual, mental, etc. With this power the user may gain virtually any kind of supernatural powers to the point of making them Nigh Omnipotent. Controlled God Mode: Users that possess control over this mode will be able retain their thought in the process, and not go berserk, while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat their target. War God Mode: Most users lose their sense of humanity and goes berserk, making them ominous and evil. Their physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing them to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries with only one goal to defeat their enemy. Applications * Absolute Condition * Absolute Combat * Deity Soul * God Hand * Reality Warping * Self-Power Augmentation ** Ability Transcendence * Strong Heart Associations * Angel Mode * Berserker Physiology ** Feral Mind * Divinity * God Morphing * Godly Incarnation * Inner Power * Meta Ability Creation * Nigh Omnipotence * One Hit Kill * Supernatural Combat * Tranquil Fury * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * To possess this power, the user may have to sacrifice their life-force which would result in death. * Weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users Gallery File:AsuraTheDestructor.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath), having ascended to true godhood, as Asura the Destructor. Avater State by Aang.gif|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) in the Avatar State after unblocking his chi. File:Korra-and-raava.gif|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) entering the Avatar State. File:TFR.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) gains godlike powers upon activating the true form of Jilliel. Yhwach Darkness.png|Yhwach (Bleach) became a godlike being after killing and assimilating the Soul King. God Mode by Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) can access her godly abilities by removing her gauntlets. God Mode by Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics), the God of Knowledge. God Mode by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics), the God of Strength. God Mode by Green Lantern.jpg|Hal Jordan (DC Comics), the God of Light. God Mode by The Flash.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics), the God of Death. God Mode by Lex Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor (DC Comics), the God of Apokolips. God Mode by Shazam!.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics), the God of Gods. Altered_God_Mode.jpg|Medaka's (Medaka Box) Altered God Mode. Hybrid_God_Mode.png|...and Hybrid God Mode. Altered_God_Mode,_Model_Zenkichi.jpg|Zenkich's (Medaka Box) Altered God Mode. Goku Super Saiyan God.png|Whenever a Saiyan (Dragon Ball Super) is fueled by the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans, he/she is able to access a powerful form of legendary status, Super Saiyan God - Son Goku is the second Saiyan to active this form. Super_Saiyan_God_SS.jpg|After obtaining godly Ki and mastering it, Son Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super) can fuse it with their Super Saiyan transformations, allowing them to become Super Saiyan Blues... Super_Saiyan_Blue_Vegito.jpg|...and like his fusees, Vegito can also become a Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Rosé Black.jpg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) as a Super Saiyan Rosé, his equivalent of the Super Saiyan Blue form HakaishinToppo.png|Toppo (Dragon Ball Super) as a God of Destruction Candidate can transform into one and gained all of the abilities of one. Renya.jpg|Renya (The Guided Fate Paradox) uses his God Mode for the 1st time. Six Paths Sage Mode V2.jpg|After receiving chakra from the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) could transform into his Six Paths Sage Mode. plutia.jpeg|Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) is Plutia's God or Hyper Divinity Drive form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Forms Category:Galleries